La St Patrick
by Millama
Summary: Lors de l'évènement de la St Patrick, les élèves de Poudlard de septième années ont l'autorisation d'aller à Préaulard pour fêter cela dignement, parmi eux un blond grincheux - trèèèès irritable - accompagnés de ses trois amis, et un Survivant joyeux suivit de ses deux meilleurs amis, que donnera cette soirée normalement placé sous le signe de la beuverie?


**La saint Patrick**.

En Ecosse, très peu de personnes fêtaient la St Patrick à cause des nombreux conflits que les deux pays avaient expérimentés. Très peu de personnes…mais ce n'était que des moldus. Les sorciers n'avaient que faire des conflits moldus encore plus si ces derniers devaient les empêcher de boire quelques verres de whisky pur feu, ou des pintes de bière au beurre. C'était donc un jour de fête dans le petit village de Préaulard, un village entièrement composé de magasins sorciers et de pubs en tout genre, et l'on pouvait entendre le vacarme des concerts provenant des petits pubs du village où s'étaient regroupés tous les sorciers du coin.

Pour l'occasion plusieurs dizaines de farfadets venus d'Irlande dansaient dans les rues sur des musiques celtiques résonnant à tous les coins. Des arcs-en-ciel se traçaient par moment entre les nuages écossais et ceux qui se penchaient un peu pouvaient ramasser des trèfles à quatre feuilles, le porte bonheur Irlandais. Cela faisait quatre jours que tous préparaient le week-end de la St Patrick, sachant que ce serait la plus grosse fête de cette année, d'autant plus que la guerre était finie, il n'y avait plus d'inquiétude à avoir.

Dans le pub de madame Rosemerta, assis à une table entouré de trois de ses amis Draco Malefoy lançait des regards malveillant à quiconque tentait de s'approcher de lui. Théodore et Blaise le regardèrent avec une lueur réprobatrice, Draco avait fait fuir tous ses prétendants et n'essayait même pas de s'amuser, il ruminer du noir depuis plus d'une semaine et tous commençaient à en avoir marre. Déjà qu'habituellement il n'était pas un bonheur à vivre, alors là….

Son regard – quand il n'était pas occupé à littéralement dégommer les importuns – se braquait sur une cible valsant de bras en bras : Potter. Pansy avait remarqué que dès que le regard de son meilleur ami – et promis – se posait sur Potter, deux émotions apparaissaient, totalement contraires : la haine la plus profonde et la tendresse. Elle poussa un soupir, Théodore et Blaise étaient vraiment stupides de n'avoir encore rien compris. Mais déjà eux n'essayaient pas de réconforter le blond en tapant sur l'objet de ce qui semblait être ses désirs.

Elle avala son whisky pur feu cul-sec pour se donner du courage et se leva brusquement. Théo, Blaise et même Draco tournèrent les yeux vers elle. Elle en avait marre. Elle aussi voulait se libérer des chaînes parentales. Elle aussi voulait être libre. La guerre avait raffermit ses parents au lieu de les attendrir comme l'avaient été les parents de Draco et ça l'énervait. Non plus que ça, ça la gonflait. Et ce soir, c'était un soir de fête, la St Patrick qui plus est, et ça n'allait pas être Draco qui allait tout gâcher. Que ce soit sa vie à elle ou la sienne à lui, elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Pansy ? _Demanda Draco sur un ton colérique_.

_ Je ne compte pas finir ma vie avec toi mon vieux. Tu es mon meilleur ami mais il est hors de question que je gâche ma vie, et il serait temps que tu prennes la tienne en main ! »

Et elle partit. Draco haussa un sourcil et avala son fond de bière au beurre avant de retourner au comptoir chercher quelque chose d'un peu plus fort. L'alcool de piment dansant semblait être un bon compromis et il en prit trois shoot. Un pour chacun d'entre eux. Il tourna la tête vers la foule et ce fût le choc.

Pansy avait vu Malefoy se lever et se diriger vers le bar, elle avait haussé les épaules et s'était approchée autant que possible de la table des trois Gryffondors qui rigolaient depuis le début de la soirée. Elle les enviait depuis quelques temps, souhaitant se rapprocher d'eux. Surtout depuis l'incident de la bibliothèque…

* * *

*deux semaines plutôt*

 _La jeune serpentard souleva la pile de livres qu'elle avait emprunté afin de pouvoir réviser correctement ses prochains contrôles. Titubant, elle se dirigea comme elle put vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire, deux escaliers plus loin. Elle voulut tourner, mais elle partit en arrière, elle ferma les yeux, attendant le choc de la chute mais il ne vint jamais. Il y eut seulement un « outch », et deux fines mains qui l'attrapèrent sous les aisselles après qu'un « Wingardium Leviosa » ait fusé, rapide comme l'éclair. Elle put alors voir le visage de sa sauveuse._

 _« _ Gr…Granger ? Demanda-t-elle surprise._

 __ Oui. Désolée, je t'ai vu en train de tituber et je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'aide._

 __ Euh…merci. Rougit la serpentard en se redressant._

 __ Ce n'est rien._

 __ Je…euh…_

 __ Oui ?_

 __ Non, rien, laisses tomber. »_

 _Elle la remercia à nouveau d'un hochement de tête et fit léviter ses livres. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à ce sort dès le départ ? Elle n'en savait rien, en tout cas, elle ne regrettait pas l'incident, Hermione Granger était vraiment jolie et ses grands yeux marrons faisaient battre son cœur bien rapidement._

* * *

*une semaine après la bibliothèque*

 _Pansy s'était assise non loin d'Hermione en histoire de la magie et la couvait du regard. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce brusque élan d'affection pour la Gryffondor, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se marier avec Draco et qu'Hermione était la fille la plus…la plus…tout, de leur promo. La fin du cours arriva et elle sursauta, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Hermione venait de dire à Ron et Harry de commencer à aller à la grande salle, elle souhaitait poser une question à monsieur Binns. Elle voulut s'approcher du fantôme mais ne vit pas la lanière de son sac, s'embronchant dedans et Pansy vola à son secours, la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne touche le sol._

 _« _ Parkinson ?_

 __ O-o-oui._

 __ Ouah. Quelle rapidité. Sourit Hermione en se redressant._

 __ Oui, je ne pouvais pas te laisser tomber, je devais rattraper ma dette._

 __ Ce n'est rien, un simple coup de pouce._

 __ Alors aujourd'hui ce n'était qu'un simple coup de chance. »_

 _Hermione lui adressa un sourire flamboyant qui réduisit son cœur en charpit. Elle inspira, lui rendit un demi sourire et se détourna avant de se brûler au soleil qu'était devenu Hermione Granger._

* * *

*retour au présent*

Pansy s'était donc mise en face d'Hermione et lui avait tendu une main que cette dernière avait attrapée dans un petit sourire gênée. Elle l'avait alors tiré à elle et déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres provoquant le choc de Théo, Blaise et Draco. Harry et Ron se tapèrent dans la main, tous deux avaient gagné le pari qu'ils avaient fait avec Ginny et Luna, ils allaient se faire un peu d'argent grâce à ça.

« _ Pansy, si tu daignes lâcher Hermione, on t'invite à prendre un verre, _plaisanta Harry_.

_ Enfin après si tu veux l'envenimer vas-y, elle devient insupportable en période d'examens, _rigola Ron_. »

La brune relâcha Hermione mais la tint fermement au niveau des hanches et se sentit de suite mieux. Les trois Gryffondors la regardaient amicalement, la faisant se sentir sa place.

« _ Euh…eh bien je vais m'asseoir avec vous dans ce cas.

_ Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! _Sourit Harry_.

_ Mais euh…vous…enfin ?

_ Hermione a le béguin pour toi depuis quelques temps, Ron pour un homme et du coup ils ne sont plus ensembles ! _Résuma Harry, les joues rouges à cause du verre de whiky pur feu qu'il venait de descendre cul-sec_.

_ Non je voulais dire, je suis une Serpentard, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

_ Ron a cessé de haïr les Serpentards depuis quelques temps ! _Se moqua Hermione en s'asseyant sur les genoux de sa désormais petite amie._

_ Et moi...eh bien je m'en bats les steaks. La guerre m'a épuisé et je dois avouer que des querelles de collégiens m'agaceraient plus qu'autre chose. Je vais chercher à boire ! Je vous ramène des bières moldus ? _Proposa Harry_.

_ Euh…c'est quoi ça ? _Grimaça Pansy mais tout de même curieuse de connaître._

_ Je te fais goûter l'Apple frost ! _Sourit Harry_. Vous, je vous prends des Black Cream ?

_ OUAIS !

_ C'est parti ! »

Pansy rigola en voyant Harry se lever comme un ressort et valser entre les corps dansant sur la musique celtes pour arriver au comptoir et passer commandes.

« _ C'est quoi l'Apple Frost ? _Questionna Pansy_.

_ De la bière au cidre ! _Chantonna Ron qui commençait à être aussi rouge que ses cheveux_.

_ Et c'est vraiment très bon ! Au fait Ronald !

_ Oui ?

_ Regardes là-bas ! »

Elle désigna la table où se trouvaient les trois autres Serpentards et dégaina sa baguette, une main apparue derrière la tête du roux et lui claqua une baffe avant de disparaître.

« _ Hey ! 'Mione ! Je sais que c'est toi !

_ Tu n'avais qu'à pas dire que j'étais insupportable ! »

Pansy rigola. Deux fois dans la même soirée, il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle reste plus souvent avec les Gryffondors, ils étaient vraiment plus drôles. Evidemment chez les Serpentards il y avait pas mal de choses sympathiques et drôles, mais Draco était vraiment insupportable ces derniers temps. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Harry. D'ailleurs ce dernier arriva aidé par des farfadets qui semblaient voltiger à ses côtés.

« _ VOILA POUR VOUUUUUUS ! »

La jeune fille attrapa la bière qui planait vers elle et en prit une longue gorgée, elle avait le gosier sec et voulait absolument apprendre de nouvelles choses sur le monde dans lequel avait grandi Hermione. Hermione qui plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne pour y déposer un baiser sensuel.

« _ Harry…cette bière est à tomber par terre ! _Lâcha Pansy avant d'en prendre une nouvelle longue gorgée_.

_ Je sais, je l'adore aussi !

_ La Black Cream est quand même meilleure ! _S'exclama Ron_.

_ Oui, bon ça va ! »

Théodore poussa un soupir et avala lui aussi son verre cul-sec avant de se lever. St Patrick merdique. Il avait prévu de s'amuser, au lieu de quoi son meilleur ami tirait la tronche. Vraiment pas sa veine. Et il allait pas laisser passer sous son nez une trêve avec les Gryffondors.

« _ Où tu vas Théo ? _Grogna Draco_.

_ Je t'apprécie vraiment Draco, mais Pansy a raison tu t'enfermes dans ta coquille et tu n'essaies même pas de t'ouvrir aux autres. Tu ne devrais pas laisser passer ta vie sous ton nez à cause de ton orgueil surdimensionné. »

Sur ces mots il planta ses deux meilleurs amis là et s'approcha de la table en soupirant de soulagement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à Draco lui ferait autant de bien. Pansy riait aux éclats en serrant Hermione fort contre elle, cette dernière faisait un combat avec Harry et Ron avec des capsules de bières qu'ils avaient ensorcelées. Ca, c'était une ambiance comme il en rêvait. Pansy semblait heureuse et ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Au moins avait-elle eu le courage de faire le premier pas.

«_ Euh…Salut…, _fit-il, gêné_.

_ HEY MEC ! _Le saluèrent Ron et Harry en riant comme deux farfadets_.

_ Vous avez décidé de tous déménager à notre table ? _Se marra Ron en avalant une gorgée d'hydromel d'abeille licorne_.

_ Non, mais vous avez l'air de bien vous fendre la poire, alors je me suis dit que ça ne pourrait pas me faire de mal.

_ Bienvenue alors ! _Sourit Hermione._ »

Un verre apparut devant Théodore comme par magie et il cligna des yeux avant de hausser les épaules et de descendre l'alcool de piment danseur. Son visage devint rouge et il se redressa, incapable de contrôler son corps, les autres rires et il les suivit, c'était la première fois qu'il buvait un alcool du genre et il adorait ça.

Pansy se leva et entraîna Hermione pour la faire danser, le sourire aux lèvres. Ron lâcha un rot qui aurait pu faire pâlir un troll et Harry fit apparaître un autre verre devant lui remplir de liqueur de baie hurlante.

« _ Tu en veux ? Lui proposa-t-il.

_ Euh…

_ Sois pas timide va, on ne va pas te mordre, par contre fais gaffes, ça arrache la voix !

_ Pardon ?

_ Goûtes, tu verras ! »

Il fit apparaître le même verre devant Théodore, ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois et avalèrent le contenu du verre. A peine ce dernier posé, les larmes montèrent sur leurs joues et ils hurlèrent. La musique était si forte que personne n'entendit rien et ils attrapèrent un fou rire.

Draco regardait toujours d'un œil noir la table où se trouvait Harry. Blaise prit une grande inspiration. S'il ne parlait pas à Draco personne ne le ferait et il n'avait pas envie de passer sa St Patrick à regarder son meilleur ami tuer du regard tout ce qui passait devant lui ou Harry.

« _ Mec, tu devrais vraiment aller te déclarer. _Finit-il par lâcher au bout d'un moment, agacé par son comportement._

_ QUOI ?! _Eructa Draco surprit_.

_ Ne me prends pas pour un débile. J'ai compris ce que tu ressens pour Potter. Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais aller lui parler et te déclarer.

_ Tu racontes n'importes quoi Blaise, t'as du trop boire ! Rigola faussement le blond.

_ Très bien. Dans ce cas, je te laisse avec l'alcool, je vais faire comme Pansy.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je vais prendre le taureau par les cornes et me déclarer.

_ MAIS A QUI BORDEL ?!

_ Tu es tellement en colère contre tout le monde que tu ne vois même pas ce que ressentent tes meilleurs amis. Je suis triste Draco, mais ce n'est pas grave. »

Blaise finit le verre qui était apparue pendant qu'il parlait à Draco et se leva. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la table inter-maison, le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'envola et il se sentit beaucoup mieux, comme si un voile de désespoir et de tristesse planait autour de Draco et que s'éloigner de lui permettait de revivre. Le regard de Ron – quelque peu éméché – croisa le sien et tous les deux rougirent bien que Ron était déjà de la même couleur que son blason de Gryffondor.

« _ Ah un autre Serpentard ? Nous allons bientôt être en sous-nombre ! _Ricana Harry en se tenant à sa pinte de bière_.

_ Dis pas ça, tu vas les faire fuir ! _Taquina Hermione en se dandinant pour échapper aux chatouilles que lui faisait Pansy._

_ Ah non ! Ne les fais pas fuir, on passe un trop bon moment ! »

Et la joie repartit de plus belle. La conversation aussi, l'alcool coulait à flot et Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient fini par contaminer toute la tablée avec leur jeu des capsules de bières ensorcelées. Hermione et Pansy se levèrent après une heure de rires et de combats pour aller danser, laissant les garçons entre eux. Harry tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Draco. Il n'avait rien dit mais il savait que ce dernier le fixait depuis le début de la soirée et il aurait voulu lui demander de les rejoindre mais son regard était tellement sombre qu'il avait peur de se faire tuer.

« _ Blaise ? _Appela-t-il alors que ce dernier déposait un baiser sur la joue de Ron_.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu es bien le meilleur ami de Draco ? _Questionna-t-il, soucieux, l'alcool ayant soudainement disparut de ses veines_.

_ Oui.

_ Tu sais pourquoi il me regarde de cette façon ? Je veux dire...

_ Ne t'embêtes pas. Il fait juste un caprice de diva, ça lui passera. Il aimerait être ici mais son orgueil est complètement démesuré du coup il reste assis tout seul.

_ Mouais...QUI VEUT DES BIERES ? »

Il ne voulait pas y penser, après tout cette fête était faite pour s'amuser. Tout le monde leva la main et il se précipita en riant aux éclats vers le comptoir. Décidément, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé un si bon moment.

« _ Ron ?

_ Oui, Blaise ?

_ Tu...je...

_ Rho tais toi ! »

Et le roux embrassa Blaise. Depuis un mois presque il s'intéressait de près au meilleur ami du blond et il savait l'attirance réciproque depuis qu'au détour d'un couloir ils s'étaient rentrés dedans par accident, rougissant à vue d'oeil. Blaise lui avait volé un baiser avant de s'enfuir tel un Serpentard. Alors il en profitait maintenant qu'il était saoul et qu'il n'avait aucune gêne.

Harry revint à table avec le plein de bière et les filles les rejoignirent. La musique battait de plus en plus fort et tous se réjouissaient à l'idée de recommencer le lendemain car le lundi la nouvelle directrice l'avait accordé comme jour de repos à tous les étudiants de 7ème année. Draco ne démordait pas, il serrait les dents, frustré de ne pas suivre ses propres instincts et sentiments. Mais qu'étaient vraiment les sentiments ? Une simple erreur de la nature. Il grogna et descendit l'énième verre apparue devant lui, son regard perçant sur le dos du brun.

Harry sentait toujours le regard brûlant de Draco sur lui. Il en avait marre. Ca ne devait plus durer, trop longtemps que toutes ces conneries duraient et c'était la St Patrick au nom de Merlin ! On ne devait pas être dans le même état que celui de Draco un jour pareil ! Il regarda ses amis se lever et se diriger vers la piste de danse, à ce moment-là il se tourna pour voir Draco, mais ce dernier s'était levé et se diriger en tanguant vers la sortie. Le brun recula sa chaise et suivit le blond en valsant entre les corps. Il attrapa deux verres pleins au niveau du comptoir et sortit à la suite du blond. L'air frais du mois de mars lui fit du bien. Les rues étaient vides, tous les sorciers étant dans les bars du petit village pour ce jour particulier. Draco allait faire un pas de plus mais…

« _ Tu ne veux vraiment pas boire un verre ? »

La question figea le jeune homme. Harry put sentir l'hésitation qui prenait possession du corps du blond.

« _ Que me veux-tu Potter ?

_ Simplement te parler. Je n'ai aucunement envie de me disputer avec toi ce soir, _gloussa le brun quand même pas mal émêché_.

_ Alors tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre je suis une machine à disputes. _Siffla Draco encore en colère_.

_ Pourquoi t'en veux-tu autant ? »

Le blond se tourna vers lui. Les échos de la musique joyeuse contrastait avec l'ambiance presque polaire. Pourtant Harry s'en fichait, l'alcool embrumait son esprit et il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se coller au blond, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des années.

« _ Pourquoi ? »

Le blond tangua vers lui, les yeux embués par l'alcool.

« _ Pourquoi ?! »

Draco explosa de rire.

« _ Parce que je t'ai haït tout ce temps et que –hips- toi tu me sauves à chaque fois ! Mais que je dois sauver l'honneur de la famille –hips- alors qu'ils ne te supportent pas ! Et tu sais c'est quoi le plus drôle ?!

_ Euh…non ?

_ Je ne te hais même pas ! Je faisais ça pour être la fierté de Serpentard ! »

Draco rigola d'un rire un peu fou et soudain s'arrêta, les larmes aux yeux.

« _ Et ça fait si mal de t'aimer. Tous ces gens autour de toi qui rient et te lèchent les bottes ! Je suis jaloux ! Je t'en veux d'être aussi vénéré, mais je t'aime aussi ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis bordel ! Un seul de tes regards et je suis à nouveau un simple homme, je n'ai plus de titre, plus de nom, juste un cœur qui pulse à la vue de tes yeux si…si…si verts ! »

A présent les larmes coulaient telles deux rivières sur ses joues. Il avait l'air si désorienté, tellement sans défense. Harry leva doucement le bras et approcha sa main du visage de Draco. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement pendant lesquelles il hésita à poser sa main sur la peau pâle du blond, puis finalement se fût Draco qui déposa sa joue au creux de sa paume. Il ferma les yeux et les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières.

« _ Ne m'en veux-tu pas ?

_ Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je Draco ? _Demanda le brun_.

_ Pour tout ça…

_ Non.

_ Tu ne joues pas ?

_ Non. »

Un moment de silence s'installa, brisé par la musique étouffée qui leur parvenait depuis l'intérieur du bar.

« _ Draco…

_ Quoi ? »

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, puis n'y tenant plus il passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et le rapprocha de son corps. Le blond ouvrit les yeux, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et tout se figea. L'alcool les empêcher de comprendre exactement la situation, pourtant les rires, la musique et la joie ambiante leur fit sauter le pas. Harry déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Les lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement, se caressant lentement, puis Harry entrouvrit la bouche, Draco y glissa sa langue, serra ses bras autour de la taille du brun et le baiser devint volcanique. Il plaqua Harry contre le mur et le baiser continua, toujours plus passionné. Les secondes devinrent des minutes, puis à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, restant pourtant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« _ Draco…je t'aime… »

Le blond allait répondre mais il y eut comme une explosion, ils sursautèrent et levèrent les yeux vers la source du bruit. Dans le ciel, des feux d'artifices magiques avaient été lancés et l'on pouvait voir des leprechauns danser parmi les étoiles. Harry sourit en voyant le visage apaisé de Draco. Il l'embrassa sur la comissure des lèvres.

« _ Joyeuse St Patrick…on retourne boire avec les autres ?

_ A une seule condition.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Tu me fais goûter le plus de bières possibles, compris ?

_ Alors là tu peux compter sur moi ! _Rigola le brun_. »

Ils ouvrirent la porte, laissant s'échapper le bruit des violons celtiques accordés aux guitares et tambours. La joie se propagea jusqu'à eux et Draco prit une grande inspiration, finalement la soirée ne serait pas si mal. Encore fallait-il qu'il avale suffisamment de bières pour rattraper le brun qui semblait tenir l'alcool mieux que personne…


End file.
